The Last Line
by Cathena
Summary: Sam and Grace move right after shiver and have a happy and healthy baby boy. But will he change? How can they prevent it? and most of all...can they keep him safe from anyone who would want to harm him?  15 chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sam:

_Its been almost 8 years since Ive changed or seen Beck. _I thought as I waited for the doctor to let me in the hospital room where Grace was being prepped for the C-section she was about to have to birth our baby boy. _And he will never see me becoming a father or my soon to be son, Tyler. That is if Tyler can hang on just a little longer…_

I pushed the thought out of my mind and closed my eyes. I tried to forget the memories of Beck and me as a kid but they came flooding back. I felt the tears stream down my face before I saw them and quickly wiped them away. I needed to be strong, for Grace, Tyler, Me, and for Beck even if I would never see him again now that we moved to Georgia. The doctor came out and rushed me in to hold Graces hand. She was scared, I could smell it, but she put on a very brave face. " It will be ok Grace, I am here." I told her as the mask went over her mouth to seduce her into sleep. I watched her and hoped this would not be the last time I ever saw her eyes. She stared at me just like the first time we met until her eye lids were too heavy and they fell.

Two and a half hours later I was holding our new baby boy. He had light green eyes and a nose like mine. I snuggled him and smiled at Grace. She was weak but very happy to be awake.

We left the hospital 2 days later and returned to our little 2 bedroom 1 bath house. We set Tyler in his bed with plenty of blankets and turned the heat up. " Do you think he might change?" Grace asked as we watched him sleep. We both had been wondering for 9 months now but this was the first time we had spoken about it. " I really don't know but he's so young I don't think its possible." I replied as I watched her face for reaction. " Well.. We will do the very best we can and get by with what we have. If he starts to change when he grows up he has two great parents that will understand and can help him." She said confidently.

I began to wonderer again about my fever from the injection so long ago. I still had it but would he catch it? And my worst thought…would Shelby come for him? She had been searching for us for years but what if she finally found _us_? And found _him_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Grace:**

I awoke to Tyler's cries. I jumped up and felt the familiar rush as I quickly ran to his little blue room. I quietly opened the door and ran to his crib. I pulled him up to my chest and scanned his small frail body but everything was fine. All human. _Its ok, not this time. It may never happen Grace so pull it together. _I thought as I snuggled him and calmed him down until his breathing was rhythmic again. Sam came in with his silky ocean pajamas and took Tyler for me. " Its ok Grace. Please go back to sleep, Ill put him to bed." He whispered to me as I slowly walked back to our room and fell into another dreamless sleep.

" Look how happy he is Grace! Haha his big smile looks just like yours." Sam said smiling as we watched little Tyler walk up to his brand new preschool on the bright autumn day. " I know but what if someone takes him….or he..you know _changes?" _I asked with a shaky voice. Sam looked at me with his stern yellow eyes again. " I would know if anything happened to him and Grace please. We have been over this. He is not going to change." He replied. I still looked over at my son entering the building. That was my little piece of Sam and me and I would never let anything happen to him.

We drove up to the pickup lane with the other parents and I watched the window hungrily for my son. I breathed easily when I saw him sitting next to a little boy with blond curly hair. Both their curly hair shinning in the sun. I relaxed as he saw the car and ran smiling. "Hey little man! How was your first day of school?" Sam asked from the drivers seat. "Oh daddy I had so much adventure! I played, colored, and even took a nappy!" He said happily." Aw honey! So everything was fine? You like your class?" I asked. The rest of the car ride home was full of talk about Tyler's new class, teachers, and his blond haired friend Michael.

That night Sam snuggled up with Tyler to watch his favorite movie again, _Toy story 3. _I smiled as I finished the dished and looked out the kitchen window. The fading day sky was the best sight in Georgia. I quietly slipped outside to our patio. The orange of the sun was fading to give the blue of night life. I looked out over the trees and a movement caught my eye. Automatically my mind thought of Sam as a wolf from all the years watching him in the forest when I was young. I strained my eyes to make out the shape in the woods. When I saw the faint outline of a white wolf I slowly walked inside and locked the door.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and if you like subscribe! Next chapter will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam:

I felt Grace's discomfort as she came inside and sat on the couch with us as we watched the movie. I didn't get a change to ask her what she saw outside until we had bathed Tyler and put him to bed.

"Grace, tell me what's wrong." I said gently as she pulled her shirt slowly from her skin. I watched as she changed into a sexy outfit with red lace and black silk. She smiled and motioned me to join her on the bed. I knew she was trying to distract me and I could smell her fear of something. "Grace please just tell me what freaked you out. Is it me?" I whispered as I imagined her scared of her wolf-like husband. When I said this her face changed dramatically. "Of course its not you!" She replied and pulled me into bed. "So it is something." I said as I focused on the ceiling so I would not get distracted. She sighed and gently pulled my face to look at her. "Do you really want to waste this…Sam?" She said as she gestured to her silk outfit. As much as I want to say I pushed her away and found out what she was hiding I can't because when she said my name like that I fell for her seductive trap.

The next morning I let her take Tyler to school so I could get to the library, where I worked, on time. All day as I scanned books and asked chatting moms to keep it down I was thinking about Grace. There was something she was hiding from me and I needed to know what it was or at least why she would hide anything from me. The clock finally struck six and I walked outside to my car. That's when I felt the hair on the back of my neck bristle. I quickly scanned the forest and nearby trees for a sign but nothing was abnormal.

I got home just as the pasta was done cooking and Grace was putting it on a plate. "Hey honey, where's my little man?" I asked coming in the door and putting my coat up. "Hey and he's around here somewhere. Tyler!" She called toward the living room. There was no response. I smelled her quick fear before she did and I calmly said. "Oh he's just in his playroom and didn't hear you so Ill go get him." And I smiled as I pretended to go toward the steps but really slipped out the front door. _I just need to make sure he's not in the one place he could be in danger. _I thought as I rounded the corner to the darkening backyard.

I felt the time around me freeze as I looked on the horrible scene in front of me. There was a little boy with black curly hair and light green eyes putting his hard out to just barely touch a snow white wolf's nose just like the painting _Creation of Adam_ where Adam's finger is just about to touch God's. But I could not let this touch happen.

I ran toward the wolf and screamed for Tyler to get inside. The wolf turned to me and gave me a dark intelligent stare before trying to dash off. I jumped farther than a human should and toppled on the she-wolf. She struggled to turn around and claw me but I let my fist rain down with hard punches. I would have murdered the wolf right in front of my own son if Grace's scream had not shattered my trance and just as soon as it had started it was done.

Grace was kneeling on the ground holding our shaking son close to her with tears in her eyes. "I should have told you." She mouthed silently though her agony. I felt fur slip though my bloody hands as the ghostly white wolf silently drifted back into the comfort of the endless dark trees.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Is it good? More or less action? More of Tyler? Tell me what you think will happen!**


	4. Chapter 4

Grace

I sat in the living room holding my son and telling him everything would be fine. Sam turned the heat up so the house was hot like a sauna. I kept rocking back and forth with fear in my heart. After about an hour of quiet, Sam sat next to me and gestured for me to give him our son with blood still on his hands. I did. He whispered to our son smoothly and quietly.

_I can't let go of my son, the memories that have to pass. Your life is more valuable than mine, but I wish I could turn the hands of time. My curse is not yours to bear, please my son, calm your shivers and linger here. I wouldn't let go of my son._

I was amazed at how well Tyler responded. He slowly stopped shivering and fell asleep. Sam took him up stairs to our room and by the time I got up there he was curled up with his son in our bed. I suddenly felt protective over my perfect family. If any she-wolf tried to get in the way of my husband of yellow eyes and my curled haired son it would be the last thing they did.

The next few weeks we kept careful watch on Tyler but nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Soon Tyler was in 1st grade and loving his new coloring book the next thing we knew he was a 4th grader telling us "yo momma" jokes and scoring soccer goals at every game. I felt time fly by in my own little world that had buried the box of painful memories like that night, my parents I had left, and even the fear of him shifting.

I was actually excited when I had some news to tell Tyler in 5th grade. "Honey did Michael leave yet?" I asked him from the dinner table were me and Sam were preparing to tell him the big news. "Yeah mom he left like 10 minutes ago." He replied from his Xbox 360 game. "Tyler can you come in here for some big news?" Sam asked kindly. His beautiful yellow eyes still made my heart stop even after all these years even if I could see faint age lines around them. "Cool! Are we getting a new house? A boat? A PS3?" He said enthusiastically as he ran to the kitchen decorated with his art and poems from Sam. "Something better." I said. His big green eyes lit up as he sat down eager to hear the news. "Tyler, I am pregnant and that means you might be getting a new baby brother or sister soon." I cooed sweetly. His face turned confused. " Aw, really? Not a new house? Are you kidding?" He asked. Sam frowned "Ty it's a big responsibility to have a new baby brother or sister and its going to be a lot of fun." He said. The rest of the night he asked questions and spoke of how much fun a brother would be. It ended happily and I didn't think anything could go wrong but it always did.

I climbed the steps to our room and found Sam reading his latest novel on the bed with his reading glasses. I turned toward the window behind our house to watch the beautiful night creep up and saw the huge full moon. As soon as I saw it wolves started howling low and menacing. Sam looked up quickly and we stared at each other. I then hearing a faint sound in Tyler's bed room I made my way to his room and slowed opened the door a little. There, wrapped in his blankets, was my little curly haired son howling lowly and inhuman like in his sleep. Before the thought could even form words in my head I knew the feeling in my gut was true. That time was turning my son and the older he got the closer the time was coming. I slid my shaky hand to my flat stomach and Sam was next to me before the tears could fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I hope you like the story so far! Im not getting alot of feedback from you guys :( If you could please review it would make my day and help me to write better! So tell me what you think! More action? Suspense? Zombies? Review please!**

Sam:

I turned my attention to the family that had just entered the library. There they were laughing and picking out colorful books that had only surface meaning. How carefree they looked as the mother held her young daughter and the father led his bright eyed young son around the children's section. I found my self staring and looked away. It was my fault that our son would some day shift and that our unborn child may have the same fate. While I waited patiently for my shift to end so I could go home to my son and pregnant mother I drew song lyrics in my head. _The time continues even against my will, it slithers and hisses by, a great snake that is here to claim my son. The worst part is not the snake but me that gave it its freedom._

I walked inside to my wife cooking dinner and Tyler trying to work out a homework problem on the table. "Hey Ty, how was your day at school?" I asked. "It could have been better, but today we watched a movie about the civil war and my teacher told us we have to do a biome project. I choose forest so I could put in wolves." He said as he smiled up at me. I tried to smile but it was weak. I walked over and hugged Grace from behind but said nothing. I didn't think Tyler might actually like changing into a wolf but the thought kept bugging me even while we ate dinner and put Tyler to bed.

"Do you think its getting worst?" Grace asked in an accepting monotone while she cleaned up the last of the dishes. "I don't know. Grace, did you ever think he might like changing into a wolf?" I asked a little afraid of the answer. "Well.. I wanted to once. While you were a wolf I wanted nothing more than to be what you were but he has his family right here, I don't think he'd ever want to leave that but we don't know until we ask." She responded slowly. I gasped at her in shock. "You mean tell him? Ask him if he would like it if suddenly one day when its too cold he'll burst painfully into a wolf that cannot remember its family or friends?" I replied quickly. She looked down upset. "That's not what I meant Sam. I just mean maybe we should start asked questions like why he likes wolfs or if the cold makes him uncomfortable." She said. I looked away and started heading upstairs. I wasn't mad at her I was mad at myself for letting this happen and now it was time to make a plan on what to do about it.

I watched Tyler swing with his friend Michael in the bright spring light. Today was a wonderful day to let the boys play in the park while Grace relaxed at home with a good book. I had a dream last night where I was a wolf running thought trees and that thought bothered me. Would I ever change into a wolf again? I pushed the thought away. I needed to get my plan together for Tyler's future. The bright sun and the laughing of the other children in the park got me off track and I found my self playing an air guitar to my own made up happy song. I laughed out loud and found the sound quite pleasing. I was surprised that I hadn't heard my self laugh in a long time. I looked up at the perfect blue sky and thought it though. This was a great day and there was no time in wasting what precious moments I still had with Tyler. So I got up to go push him on his swing when I thought I heard a howl, but this time I didn't care and didn't even look back.

**Thanks for reading! Please Please Please review and subscribe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing guys! Please keep giving me feedback!**

**Grace:**

I was just hanging up from a quick call from my parents when Sam and Tyler came home. I was surprised to hear them laughing and playing all the way into the kitchen. "Hey boys, how was the park with Michael?" I asked.

"Aw mom we have a great time! You should have come! Dad said next time we can go roller skating together!" He said with the biggest grin as he sat at the table. "Oh yeah?" I replied with eye brows raised at Sam. Sam smiled his warm grin at me and my heart jumped a little. "I have an announcement after dinner tonight." Said Sam with a gleam in his eye.

That made me a little nervous but Sam was smiling so it had to be something good and so I didn't ask.

We ordered pizza and ate it quickly while we talked about our day and how my pregnancy was going along well.

Finally after we were all full Sam spoke. "Ok guys, I think a family vacation is long over due." Same said with a huge grin.

Tyler cheered and got up to hug his dad while I sat there with my mouth wide open. We had never been on a family vacation because we always had a hard time making ends meet so I was seriously wondering what he was planning.

"Ok ok Tyler don't you want to know where?" He said and Tyler ran back to his seat practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Ok, I talked to one of my usuals at the library and he owns some cabins up in the mountains that he rents out and he said because no one is up there now he would let us stay for the weekend at a very low reduced rate." Sam exclaimed happily.

Me and Tyler cheered and went to hug Sam. I could already feel my old spirit restituting back to me.

We had five days until our vacation and we planned everything out.

There were trails to walk, a lake to swim, bikes to rent, and a lot of nature time. I briefly thought about the wolves but it was warm enough that I didn't give them another thought.

We also gave Tyler a huge present that made him very happy. We called Michael's parents and they said he could join us for the weekend and so Friday after school the two boys were cheering and jumping up and down.

Sam was just loading up the car when I pulled him close. "What made you plan all this?" I asked. "I knew we needed some time away, some time together as a family and this will be perfect. We also will have a very nice king sized bed to ourselves." He replied seductively. I purred and told him I packed something special for that.

As we got in the car and drove towards the beautiful mountains the last thing on my mind was the wolves but of course they remembered us.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review so I can make this better! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Thank you so much for adding my story to your subscribtions and reading! Please review and leave me any kind of suggestion! You guys are great keep it up!**

**Sam:**

It was finally time for the cabin in the mountains and I couldn't be happier.

I was pulling up into the dirt driveway when the evergreens cleared and we saw it.

It was huge, 2 stories and made of beautiful amber wood. It had a green roof, green curtains and a pleasant shine in the dying sunlight. I turned to Grace as the kids in the back awed. Her bright eyes were shinning and I leaned over and kissed her.

After the boys and I took out all the luggage we set it down inside. The inside was as beautiful as the out side and warm and cozy.

There was a huge fireplace in the living room with couches but no TV and a sweet kitchen with a fridge that had water bottles in it. Everything was saw was perfect and better than average. I made a mental note to really thank my customer when we got back for this truly amazing deal on this very nice cabin.

"Dad check out that lake!" I heard Tyler yell from the back dinning room I hadn't explored yet. The first thing I saw walking in was the long and big window that showed the enormous slope that led to the bright shinning lake.

I was a little afraid of heights so seeing the almost cliff right there though the window made me nervous. "Oh wow boys wanna go swimming before it gets too dark?" I asked with mischief in my voice. They both replied yes very quickly and ran upstairs to change.

"You're really going to take them out there when it's getting dark soon?" Grace asked from behind me. "Oh Grace were boys this is what we do but don't worry Ill be down there watching. I just want Tyler to have the best time of his life." I said sensitively. "Ok Sam, Ill make dinner and you guys go have fun." She replied sweetly and we kissed.

Walking, excuse me, running down the hill to catch up with the boys took is a little over 5 minutes and they jumped right into the lake. I found the little dock that had a canopy and a bench and sat.

The cabin was like a little floating spot of light in the growing darkness. The night was turning light blue with the almost full moon and the boys were splashing happily.

I smiled and began to try to remember my best childhood times. Sure there was fun with Beck and wrestling and fishing but never an awesome vacation like this. I was happy I could give my son memories like this.

Grace called from the back porch that the grilled cheese and tomato soup was ready so I got the boys out (but not before they splashed me) and we all walked up happily pushing and laughing.

This was going to be the best vacation we ever had.

_**We ran like a fish swims in a flowing stream. We didn't understand why we were following the silver car or why we felt the way we did but it was real.**_

_**We watched with silver eyes as the loud ones played in the water and walked up the slope. **_

_**Then before our wolf minds could comprehend our bodies changed and all the memories came flooding back.**_

_**We knew why we were here now and our leader of silver white hair told us the plan.**_

**The next chapter will have a question for the readers to answer and I will put it in my story! So keep watch because next time you guys choose how the story goes!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter has a question for the readers to decide! I need at least 5 reviews on which way the story should go for me to continue! Also really sorry for the long wait, I got really busy ****J**

**Grace: **

The boys came in and before I knew it we were eating and having a good time. Soon we had the fire going ,thanks to Sam, while me and the boys playing a very unfair game of Uno.

I laughed out loud as I noticed both boys peeking at my cards again. "Ok boys I think I am done for tonight." I said happily as the boys whined and Sam smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

I put the boys in bed and made a mental note to check in on them sometime tonight as I walked toward the master bed room.

But when I saw Sam already on the bed waiting for me rather seductively I forgot any thing else on my mind.

I opened my eyes to bright sunlight and turned over to go back to sleep when I remembered Tyler. I jumped up just as Sam walked back in. "Good morning Grace and don't worry, I checked in on him and he's perfectly fine. The boys are just getting up." He said quietly and I immediately felt better.

"Thanks, so what's the plan for today?" I asked happily as I danced out of bed to pull on a tank top and shorts.

"Were going canoeing, then picnic lunch, and then I thought walking a trail up to the mountains would be relaxing." He replied with enthusiasm. I smiled and went to use the rest room.

That's when I felt ripping.

Sam had just left the room and I didn't want to call him back but the ripping pain in my womb was agonizing. I slowly dropped to the floor and held my breath. I could feel things moving and slicing my insides like knives in a washing machine. I sat on the floor and tried to breathe in and out slowly.

The pain stopped as soon as it started and I was left wondering if it was just severe cramps, or my imagination.

I laid on my side for a moment to rest then let the rest of the day proceeded as planned. Canoeing when well until Michael fell in the lake and Sam jumped in to save him. Tyler spilled his kool aid all over himself during lunch and Michael laughed so hard it came out of his nose. After cleaning it all up it was just about time to hike.

I had felt ok all day but what if I had that during the hike? We would be too far away to get back quickly if something were to happen.

I quietly pondered this while Sam got our packs ready to depart. "Hey Grace you ok?" he asked sincerely. "Actually, I am not feeling up to the hike. Do you mind if I stay home?" I asked him sadly. "Of course!" Are you going to be ok?" He replied

"Of course I brought two books." I said laughing and kissed him and the boys' goodbye.

As soon as they left and the sun sank under the horizon I began to feel alone. The full moon and stars in the sky seemed cold and judging. I sat outside on the porch awaiting their return but the night dragged on.

I began to feel worried when I saw shaped emerging from the darkness. I got up too quickly and the pain stabbed me so fast I fell to the hard ground.

I let out a hushed cry of pain as the figures moved closer. Surly they had seen me fall so why weren't they running to help me?

That's when I realized the figures were more than three, too tall for boys, and the first one had silver hair flowing in the night breeze.

As my vision blacked out and my heart started pumping quickly I heard one last thing.

The growling of one who had been awaiting vengeance for too long.

**Now how should the next chapter go? A. Sam gets back just in time or B. he doesn't and Grace is left on her own to see what happens? Please leave a suggestion!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews! Im sorry summer kept me busy but here's the new chapter!**

The prey was lying there as it should as the hunters moved in but something was stopping their leader. She paused in the moonlight and instinctively smelled the air with her supernatural sense of smell. She turned to the others and smiled a wicked smiled with pointed sharp teeth and ghostly silver hair in the shinning light.

"Looks like there will be no blood tonight my brothers, the plans have changed and there is not one female here but two and as soon as she is born, which must be very soon now, we will take her and kill the mother. Then I will offer myself to Sam as her mother or simply kill her. Pick her up, were leaving!" Growled the Silver haired leader as the other men moved toward the crumpled body on the porch.

**Tyler:**

The hike had been a blast all afternoon. I was always racing Michael and jumping over rocks as my dad tried to keep up with us. We saw deer, squirrel, and once a sleeping bear. It was exuberating being out in the wild with just us men. When we finally got to a huge brown river my dad let us stop to eat, rest, and drink. We didn't realize it had already started getting dark so we tried to quickly make it back but this time most of our energy was gone so we blundered though the darkening forest toward the cabin. We were almost home when I herd it.

"Shhhh!" I hushed. As I listened again for a few minutes. "Dude, I didn't hear anything. Come on lets keep going." Said Michael as he started walking again and my dad's face looked worried but not alarmed meaning he didn't hear anything either.

Just as we started walking again I could barely hear the sound of growling? Maybe I could have ignored it as the forest but the sickening feeling something bad was about to happen my feet decided for me that it was serious.

I blasted off at the fasted pace I had ever run in my life toward the cabin. I left them behind so quickly I only herd their gasp of shock as I ran off in a dead bolt.

Everything blurred, I could barely feel my feet move, or the bushes that slapped me as my gut led me faster and faster toward the house.

As I was just running up the hill I realized my gut really hurt and things were burning inside me. I could only think to get to the cabin so I ignored my body's screams of protest but the sensation was beginning to be overwhelming.

Just as my vision blurred along with my burning body I made it to the front porch. I was shocked to see my dear mother in the arms of huge hairy men with a very tall white lady standing next to them. She didn't look anything like a regular woman but my vision was turning red.

I couldn't stop my feet and tumbled over in pain and exhaustion. But the feeling didn't stop.

The adrenaline pulsed though me and I lay convulsing on the ground.

I tried so hard to get up and save my mother because the feeling in my gut was reminding me over and over again something terrible was about to happen.

"Stop!" I tried to yell but it came out as a whimper…an almost animal sound.

That's when the ripping and absolute pain began and everything else faded from my mind.

_**The real animals of the forest watched in confusion as the little boy withering on the ground became more and more wolf like. Then the Silver human howled with so much power, dominance, and excitement that the animals watching fled in fear, leaving the young boy with no help to the dominance of another. **_

**I Combined some options here but keep reading it gets better! And yes its a girl! Ill have another chapter out this week and the final chapters are coming soon! Please review to let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sam:**

I watched as my son darted ahead of us into the forest. Michael gasped and we didn't realize he had dead bolted toward home at some unknown warning to us. I looked at Michael and we both started a fast jog after him but it wasn't fast enough, within five minutes we couldn't see or hear his foot falls anymore.

"Why is he running so fast?" Gasped Michael between breaths as we tried to keep up. "I have no idea, let's just get to the house." I quickly replied back and we ran in silence the rest of the way back which wasn't far.

We had just begun the slope up the hill to the cabin when I saw figures leaving the cabin. _Who would visit our cabin this time of night? Maybe the customer I rented it from? _This was my first thoughts until we got closer.

When we reached the cabin everything happened very quickly.

I saw grace knocked out and being carried away by wolf like men and Shelby holding a tiny black wolf close to her chest and looking at him like he was her world. She then looked up to me and smiled with wicked teeth and bit down hard into the wolf's flesh. He was unconscious but still cried out in pain…a cry that was almost…human.

"Wh…what's going on?" Screamed Michael as the wolf continued to scream and she bit down harder and the wolf man started running with my wife.

I knew it was Tyler so I lunged at her and pushed her into the ground so hard I felt a rib crack. I then jumped up and looked for the wolf men but they were gone into the night. I turned to her and punched her so hard right in the face that her nose broke and began to bleed.

I growled and went to Tyler who was close by but dropped on the ground.

"Its going to be ok Ty, everything is going to be fine." I tried to say but choked on my words. My eyes started to tear up at the sight of the hopeless battle.

His neck was free flowing with blood into his fur and pooling around him.

"I …can help you save him…" Shelby whispered. I turned to her laying on the ground holding her broken nose and looking at me with a dead on stare.

"I can also tell you where your wife is." She spoke again.

With Michael standing a few feet away staring in shock I asked her "For what in return?"

"Just let me be your new mate and come back to the pack with me. Your family will be safe and you can be a free wolf again or….let both him and your pregnant wife die." she said this last word so harshly like it was my fault they were dying in the first place…which as I thought about it..it probably was.

I looked down at my wolf son then back at her. My heart made the decision for me.

"Alright it's a deal, just help me save my son and see my wife to safety and you have my word." I replied solemnly. She smiled and scooted very close to me and spoke. "Then we must hurry because your wife is in labor as we speak." With this my eyes widened and my heart cried out because she has labor problems the first time and this time….If I didn't hurry, she could die.

**Its all coming down to the last few chapters! Please submit some feedback on what u think! Thank you ,you fantastic readers! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The Final chapter are here! Im thinking about 15 chapters and this is chapter 11 so almost over! ****Please Review! I know its short but deal with it! :D**

**Grace:**

**I could feel the cold against my skin**

**Something was running with me**

**The trees blurred past**

**Something was in me**

**And it was alive**

**I could feel it**

**It hurt me **

**Help me**

**Save me**

**Sam!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reviewing and favoring guys! You make me happy to write more chapters and I promise to post the next chapter in the next week! Leave suggestions! **

Sam:

I yelled at Michael to go inside and get the supplies Shelby said we needed. The wolf was shuddering and convulsing as we pressed our hands to its neck wound. I could feel the hot, sticky blood pushing up against my hands while anxiety clouded my mind. I also felt hot with hate for Shelby for doing all this but I tried to push it out of my mind.

Michael came back quickly and gave us the bandages, gauze, and sponges. We quickly wrapped his neck up and sponged as much blood as we could off his fur and around the deep wound.

"Tell the boy to take him inside to watch him while we go see if your girl is still alive." Rasped Shelby. I had no choice but to do as she said and told Michael to keep him safe and that I would be back as soon as I could.

He gave a nervous nod of his head and picked up the little dog that was my one and only son. Before I could let the sadness swell up inside me I turned away and started running with Shelby. The trees and sky flew by as we ran and I tried to let everything else go as I focused on trying to save Grace.

That thought distracted me. Here I am trying to save Grace, shouldn't grace be a thing that saved others? I let it disappear from my mind as I herd the screams though the trees.

The sound rang high and clear and at first brought pain and fear to my heart but then it beat with happiness. _If she can scream she is still alive! And that means there's still time!_

We ran faster and came to a small enclave of a hill side that tried to hide a small bleeding figure and three wolf-like figures who just stared at her agony. "Grace!" I screamed and ran to her and held her cold hand. "Its ok Grace I am here, I am here." I whispered.

She weakly looked up at me and mouthed one word…..

_Help_

She closed her eyes and slumped over.

My blood rushed through my veins along with pure adrenaline.

"WHAT DO I DO SHELBLY?" I roared at the silver ghost standing over me holding her broken rib panting.

Her eyes widened in my anger and she gently crouched down beside Grace while scanning her broken body. Grace convulsed and moaned with blood pooling around her pants. Shelby looked confused for a moment while I waited anxiously for a response.

Finally she looked to me and in an even voice replied "She's unconscious so well have to deliver the baby by hand but she probably won't make it."

I looked at my beautiful wife and her pained expression and could only mutter the one word fate gave me the option of.

_Ok._

**So please leave a response or a suggestion! And next chapter in the next week! Love you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

Sam:

Shelby helped me gently pull off her pants and underwear while the blood was flowing freely now.

After sweat, close calls, and my hands gripping a bloody little body I was holding my little girl. She was beautiful with bright green eyes and I was moved to tears as I stared at her little features.

"Give her to me while you care for your wife, she's lost too much blood, and we can't save her." Shelby growled.

I stared at her face in shock then gave her the now crying baby girl and clutched my dying wife in my arms. I petted her long blond hair and rocked gently back and fourth. All our memorys came rushing back…..

The first time I met her as a little blond angel in the snow..being torn at by hungry teeth…..

Watching her through the trees with my wolf eyes as she studied….

Kissing her warm lips for the first time…

Sleeping curled up next to her in her parent's house….

The bright morning on the lake when I asked her to marry me….

Then this last memory…of her almost peaceful but pale unconscious face…almost accepting death like an old friend..

I couldn't let her go, yet she already felt gone…taken from me by death that I wished would take me instead.

Suddenly she blinked open her eyes. "Sam…" She softly whispered.

"Yes, Grace I am here! Ill always be here, you're with me its ok.' I said to her.

"Sam..I love you…please hand me .." She tried to talk but coughed up blood.

"Grace don't talk its ok I know, And I love you too." I whispered back with tears in my eyes knowing this would be the last time I would hear her loving voice.

She looked mad and pointed to a long stick next to me. I looked at her questioningly but gave it to her.

She gave me a loving smile before she used all of her strength to quickly sit up and jab the stick right though the neck of Shelby who was staring hungrily at our child.

**Thanks for reading guys! It gets better! Please leave me your opinion! And only till chapter 15 left!**


	14. Chapter 14

Grace: I had heard somehow about the plan on Sam staying with Shelby if she would help save me. I used the last of what I had to stab her. As the gory blood poured out of her neck and her two wolf men tried to help her I looked into the green eyes of our new born baby girl.

Sam had snatched her away from Shelby and was holding her to look at me. She wasn't even crying…..just quietly staring. I tried to smile as I felt something tugging me and pulling me under.

I looked to Sam while I was still awake and tried to say I love you but the words were horse. He was tearing up but he said it back and kissed me, sweetly, but also sadly.

I tried to remember why he was sad but everything was fading.

I decided to be happy and let sleep take me so I could wake up later with more energy to hold and play with my new baby girl.

So I gazed happily at Sam's beautiful yet wolf like face as I let my eyes close the last thing I saw were those bright yellow eyes that had watched over me for so long.

Sam:

After she stabbed Shelby she fell back down and I grabbed our baby to show Grace before she lost consciousness. Graze stared then turned to me and tried to say I love you and I said "I love you too Grace." I couldn't control the tears that welled up in my eyes.

I then bent down and kissed her one last time to always remember the feel of her lips against mine.

After she smiled and let her eyes droop as she stared into my eyes.

Then slowly she closed them.

She looked like she was having a happy dream, just asleep.

Asleep and not breathing.

Asleep and pale in the face.

Asleep and dead.

I didn't see the men drag Shelby's body away but when I could look away from Grace it was dark and we were alone.

I realized I had to get our baby out of the cold and get back to Tyler and Michael. So I took a last look at my wife bloody and smiling and left with tears streaming down my face.

As soon as I got back to the cabin I found Tyler half naked on the couch with Michael sitting next him with red eyes and a worried expression.

"He..he changed back and I tried to keep him warm." He studded.

"Thank you Michael can you go get some new bandages for his throat? I am going to clean this baby up and put her to bed. Then we can all get some rest and deal with everything tomorrow." I said to him monotone.

"Where did you get the bbbaby? And where is Tyler's mom?" He spoke slowly and looked up at me with fear.

I frowned and almost cried but said sadly and honestly. "She birthed her in the woods…and I didn't get there in time to save her..shes gone…now please lets get some sleep."

He looked at me with eyes wiser than a child's and nodded. We then made a little bed for the baby after she was clean and all slept there together in the living room.

I pushed the thought of Grace away and let sleep take me but of course she was there.

_We were running though trees together as wolves. Howling and nipping each other in delight and freedom._

_We were alone in our bed room with light skin and wild eyes._

_We were laughing and making dinner for Tyler, his favorite food._

_We were smiling together with me holding Tyler close and her holding baby Hope in her arms. Both of their green eyes glowing and mouths laughing._

_I looked to the baby and realized she had a name. It was Hope._

_I looked up at Grace and Smiled._

_She looked at me and smiled back._

**Please leave a review! What did you think of the ending? What did you feel as she died? THERES ONE MORE CHAPTER COMING SOON! :D**


	15. Chapter 15 The End

**Ok my dear Readers Thank you One last time for reading my story this far! It made me so happy to see you guys enjoy the story and give me encouragement! On dec.10 would be one year when I stared this story! So thank you guys and enjoy!**

Sam:

I got up and made breakfast. Everything seemed hazy and slow. Tyler had a scar but looked much better and when he woke he came right up and asked "Dad where's mom? Is she ok?"

His big green eyes almost made me cry all over again. "Here's a pancake go wake up Michael and Ill tell you everything." I replied.

I got the baby and held her while the boys ate and I told them everything.

From the time I became a wolf to how Grace died and Michael promised he would never say a thing to anyone. I told Tyler that the change was too powerful and would probably never happen again.

The boys were still with tears sliding down their cheeks.

"Boys, everything happens for a reason. Grace was kind, loving, sweet and everything I wanted but she's moved on now and we will to. She gave us a new baby named Hope and I promise to raise her and you Tyler the very best I can…..and Like Grace would have wanted me to." I tried to tell them. I knew when Tyler got older he would understand but just thinking of being without Grace made my heart crumble. Then I remembered here in my arms is Grace, or at least another piece of Grace, and me for me to love and care for.

We wrapped the baby up and went to where Grace died.

The sun was bright in the sky and everything was peaceful and woodsy. Grace would have liked it here.

When we got to her body I gasped.

There was a bright white wolf with green meadow eyes staring at me sitting in what used to be a pool of blood.

She just stared into my eyes and before I could see even a glimmer of the old Grace she was gone. Bounding into the woods for a new life leaving me behind.

Epilogue:

"Kenna get back here!" I said playfully to my two year old daughter.

"She's off to the woods!" laughed my younger sister Hope while holding her round pregnant belly and her Husband Nick making her tea.

My wife Amy turned to me. "Tyler, where's your dad? I thought he was coming to our house for Christmas dinner?" She asked.

"Oh he is he's probably just a little late." I said and smiled.

Just then Dad walked in with boxes of brightly wrapped gifts.

"Who wants presents?" Yelled Sam as he coughed and put them down in the living room.

Kenna ran in from the back yard and hugged him while my older 6 year old daughter Lindsay did too.

"Ah, here's my girls! Wow your getting so big Lindsay and you too Kenna!" He smiled and the lines on his face tightened but the bright yellow eyes were the same color as when I was a boy.

"Hey dad." I said as I gave him a hug. Then he made his way though the brightly lit living room to where Hope was sitting. He bent down and gave her a warm hug and a pat on the stomach.

"How's the baby ?" He asked.

"He's doing fine dad, and if you don't mind I want to name him Beck after your father." She said this and smiled brightly up at Sam.

He smiled back and said what he's said for years even after mom was gone.

"Anything for you dear."

_**Merry Christmas guys! THANK YOU EVERYONE for reading this for over a YEAR! And I hope its satisfying! I might write another one but I am taking some time off :D HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


End file.
